mechanus_archivefandomcom-20200215-history
Grozennach
The primarily orcish country of Grozennach is a deeply bureaucratic republic, filled with political dogma and a constant stream of commentary, debate, propaganda and mudslinging. Fond of argument and rhetoric, the people often focus more on the petty rivalries and fighting between impending/prospective candidates more than on whoever's currently in office. Some of the cities are said to be under the direct control of Dad's Boys, an orc-based organized crime group. Grozennach's population prior to the arrival of The Flock was 60% orcish, 25% human, 15% half-orc. The country is seated on the body of Savaor, the massive lion-like carrier of The Flock. Cities Yovos - Built in the crown of Savaor's mane, Yovos is a peaceful country-like city - its people mostly driven by tradition and a trust in the old ways. Orcs from here typically have some marketable skills of their own; residents are encouraged to advance in society based on their own personal worth. Tarepar Tilikos - A swaying city built in the brush of Savaor's bristly tail. Home to some of the so-called adventure seekers of Grozennach, the city has no true foundation - passages forged in the hair and fur of the creature's tail. Oroklos - A broad, open city full of low houses and public speaking stages, Oroklos is fairly peaceful - emphasizing the importance of public-spirited goodwill and a nationalistic sense of altruism. It's rumored that much of the city is under the control of Dad's Boys - but the only ones troubled by this seem to be those who don't actually live there. Nerspiti - The city on the lion's back is more shaded by the last trailing remnants of the lion's mane - it's home to many of the country's so-called intellectuals. People here typically tend to turn up their nose at other citizens - while the land is not known for being socially or financially advanced any moreso than other cities, they tend to think of themselves as immensely cosmopolitan. Dad's Boys have a strong presence here. Artiria - A city within the depths of the mane of Savaor, Artiria is home to the country's largest prison - with a section particularly for white-collar crimes or businessmen. It is said that that side of the prison is much more brutal - perhaps because of the orc view that if you get CAUGHT doing something bad, then you weren't good enough at it to try in the first place. Fleismenos - A city caught in the lion's mane, Fleismenos is situated just below its chin - a muted, secluded home where the citizens are likely to oppose any and all proposed change to their ways. Despite this, they seem welcoming to visitors, glad to "show off" their culture. Aema - the capital. A hanging city situated directly below where Savaor's heart would be anatomically. It seems as close to a sacred place as the orcs get, so there are a lot of temples and shrines of various kinds as well as the capital building itself. Government President - Morgar Chritalanis Half-President - Vorrum Vaskos War Officer - Bar'saram Kazan Finance Officer - Ar'shu Dapoulos Foreign Affairs Officer - Katal Rinos Internal Affairs Officer - Bau'kur'u Petrodino Ex-President - Ha'aram Postoros Local Topics -heck I dunno bro Category:Settings Category:Flock